<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everlasting by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215131">Everlasting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DanPlan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study?, Death, Gen, LMAO I ADDED A SOMEWHAT GOOD ENDING, Listen i just went "imma go angst real quick" and thats THAT never again i dont like it D:, Lots of that, Necromancy, Now its: the group died and Stephen says no to death, Suicide, This is becoming pretty Stephen centric, This was supposed to be a angst one shot, at least i hope so, like as a whole, the angst i mean im very confident with my writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off that one tumblr post where it's like "a desperate cleric slamming every healing spell so hard to bring someone back to life the ground is forced to grow plants and flowers around the body. Decades later,  guarded by a forest of roses and thorns, lies a corpse refusing to rot."</p><p>Hosuh desperately tries to bring his friends back. He fails, he gives up, and dies along with his friends.</p><p>So then Stephen cheats death, and ultimately decides that his friends will not die, if hes not dead with him, then they cannot DIE. </p><p>(Was a angsty oneshot, and then I said NOPE)</p><p> </p><p>(Set in my RPG au. The information and background I like to think of as canon, but the plot line in here, is not. Because death would add a bit of a roadblock to the main story line, I think)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm </p><p>Here's an attempt at angst</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Wake up, wake up!” Hosuh screams, shaking Stephen, then Dan, going to Jay and pulling desperately at his shirt, trying to move the blond. Jay’s crown falls off, rolling to the side and laying in the dirt. Hosuh keeps shaking him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jay! Dan!” Hosuh tries Stephen again, hitting his fists against Stephen’s shoulder. “Stephen! Wake up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sits back, grabbing every potion he has on him, each healing potion, anything helpful of any sort, he slams it down on his friends, pulling the three of them close to him as he pours one after another, crying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Any poison or harming potions he has on hand, he throws to the side. They’re useless right now, he needs them to </span><em><span>wake</span></em> <em><span>up</span></em><span>.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“PLEASE!” Hosuh screams, his magic sparking as he tries to heal them. His fingers burn, they sting, and there’s an audible hum from his magic, he’s so frantic, so panicked, he can see the light blue of his magic glow in the air as he hits his hands against his friends, another gutted sob coming out of throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wake up, wake up, wake up-” They don’t wake up. Even as Hosuh slams his magic down, crying and begging, the grass growing vibrant under the bodies from Hosuh’s out of control magic, they don’t wake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flowers start blooming right before Hosuh’s eyes, reacting to the potions, to the healing that Hosuh’s desperately trying to give. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the three of them don’t open their eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh screams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn't know how long he sits there, eyes stuck on their still faces, flowers and thorns grown around them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands tingle, almost sting in a way. He's exhausted, feeling moments from passing out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh takes a look around him, at the flowers that have grown around him. He tried his best. He's made a wonderful resting place, in his grief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun shines softly through the trees, and the grass looks so soft. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh looks to the side, where he had thrown his other potions before. Reaching over, he plucks one out of the grass, brushing off dirt from the bottle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's a wonderful resting place. It's peaceful, birds chirping quietly in the trees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He drinks the bottle, smiling at the bitter cherry taste. He made it like that. Poison is best served with a kind flavor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hosuh lays down, his magic humming around the four of them, and he closes his eyes, holding on to his friends. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Decades later, the four of them still lie together in the forest, covered with a blanket of roses, bodies refusing to rot.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In which I go NO MORE SAD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stephen has this thing where, surprise surprise, he can't DIE</p><p>In which waking up to seeing his friends dead, yet perfectly still and preserved makes him want to scream, but he eventually gets his head together enough to revive them.</p><p>After that, it's a matter of "you people are not allowed to die ever again"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lmaoooooooooooo I knew it would come to this, haha better ending go brrr</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there's one thing Stephen's always felt a little bit guilty about, it's the amount of times he's literally died and come back, without the others knowing.</p><p>Hosuh and Dan know everything, at this point, and how could they not, they're all family. Jay might know less, but he's no less closer, even if while Hosuh, Dan, and Stephen had been together since they were kids, Jay tends to somehow feel like he was there with them from childhood. </p><p> </p><p>It's only ever happened a handful of times, sometimes Stephen kept brushing off an injury, or had lied about how he was too cold, too hungry, too tired, and his body couldn't keep up, especially in moments where he was already exhausted and he pushed it with his magic. His body couldn't keep going, and he would just sorta, drift off.</p><p> </p><p>The first time it happened, Dan had thought it was a nightmare. He had been too focused on the fire keeping them warm to notice how Stephen had stopped breathing for a solid minute. Stephen thinks it might've been a combination of things that caused for him to give out, being hungry from skipping meals, since they had pissed off a nearby kingdom, and being exhausted from insisting on watch, wanting for both Dan and Hosuh to get some rest. </p><p> </p><p>Either way, it ended with Stephen going dead still in the middle of the night, a solid minute of nothing, then Stephen had somehow, well, cheated death. </p><p> </p><p>It's a weird process, one that he doesn't really remember each time, but Stephen's not going to insult the inner workings of his magic, if he's somehow reviving himself while being dead. It's nothing but black, then it's a heavy feeling of "I need to be alive".</p><p> </p><p>By then which Stephen realizes, wait a minute, am I <em>not</em> alive- </p><p> </p><p>And then he wakes up with a loud gasp and nearly screaming, kicking a blanket off him as Dan had moved his attention from the fire to his friend, trying to calm him down. </p><p> </p><p>Dan had thought it was a bad dream, and Stephen didn't correct him, just focused on the fact that he was alive, he was breathing, and Dan had hugged him tight, noting that "you're too cold, man, sleep closer to the fire". Stephen hadn't responded much, and Dan had kept talking, rambling quietly about anything and everything. And if he was a bit thrown off by how Stephen clinged onto him for the entire night, he didn't show it. </p><p>Stephen had lied and shrugged it off in the morning of it being a nightmare. Which lead to Hosuh then hugging him, and Stephen didn't complain, only flipped both Hosuh and Dan off when they started to get sappy with their reassurances. </p><p> </p><p>The second time, Stephen had actually been stabbed. </p><p>He had been hiding, they had done something stupid, again, and got separated while trying to escape the guards that were chasing them through the streets. All Stephen really remembers is losing track of Hosuh, then getting cornered in a alleyway, and then-</p><p>His shirt had gotten so stained. From both his blood, and the other guy's. Stephen had dragged himself into a room, it might've been storage, or someone's house, he couldn't remember, just that he was bleeding out from his side, and he laid back against the wall, cursing out bad luck. </p><p>About ten minutes later, he opened his eyes with a startled yell, shaking, cold, but alive. And while the gash in his side had lessened into something that wouldn't kill him, it still hurt like a bitch. </p><p>Hosuh found him ten minutes after that, the both of them catching up and Hosuh thinking that Stephen was just a bit hurt, but overall okay. Stephen didn't correct him. </p><p>Then Dan had found them, and boy, was that fun.</p><p>Stephen will admit it actually was a bit fun, when Dan had found out the guy who stabbed Stephen was still wheezing in the alleyway, somehow still holding on. As soon as they left that disaster behind, no matter how much Stephen had asked, Dan never did respond of what exactly he did to the guy, because from what Stephen remembers, he had been there one moment, and the next Dan had been dragging the guard off to the side, his sword suspiciously clean as he led them out. </p><p> </p><p>With those two moments in hand, with a few others, it's safe to say Stephen quite literally, can't die. Of old age, he's not sure about that one, but it seems like anything else won't put him down forever. </p><p>Which, while is somewhat comforting, is also terrifying. Especially when you wake up, alive again, only to see your friends dead beside you. </p><p> </p><p>Stephen is pretty sure he screams then, or cries, or, something. But then it takes a moment to realize that they are dead, because while none of them are breathing, they look perfectly okay, the flowers around them growing over his legs, and the color in their faces betraying the fact that their heart is stopped.</p><p>Stephen chokes down the sense of wanting to scream and yell and promises himself that once he gets them back, he's going to hold on and never let go. </p><p>With that thought, Stephen doesn't think twice as he grabs Dan's hand, and begins mumbling spells, hands glowing purple. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>third part coming ehhhhhhhhhhhh soon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This whole story is just the equivalent of me going "ehhhhh" and throwing some words</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Necromancy is a process, okay? </p><p>There's a handful of necromancers in the world, and Stephen's never met another one, but he's read over the magic in books and old scripts over and over, to the point where he's honestly a bit sick of the fear that comes with bringing the dead up from it's grave. </p><p>People are scared of a lot of magic, which, okay, understandable if you were raised in a village like his, before Dan took him and Hosuh out, before they ran off. Those people were <em>scared</em>, of all the possibilities that Stephen could achieve. </p><p>Stephen's never really been scared of it. Of death, as a whole. </p><p>From when he was about 15, powers barely showing up, and he had found a small lizard underneath a bucket, whilst he was doing chores outside. As any kid, he went "ew" and poked at it with a stick, a slight feeling of pity at seeing it's small, crushed body. </p><p>He remembers kneeling down to the poor thing, looking over it's injuries, tapping a finger on it's back, like it would do anything. </p><p> </p><p>And it did. He nearly screamed that day when the lizard started stitching itself back together, wounds healing so it was okay, but not entirely, well, okay. </p><p>Then it stayed still, and against all his common sense, Stephen went to tap at it again, which did nothing a second time. </p><p>At this point, he was sitting on the ground, chores forgotten, and he scooted forward tapped at the lizard again, curious in what happened before his very eyes. </p><p>Magic was a whole wasn't unheard of, but it was uncommon. And in a village in the middle of nowhere like where he lived, magic wasn't even a thought. </p><p> </p><p>So he picked it up, ignoring the way he was screaming internally because ew, ew, dead lizard- And instead focused on it, trying to see it was really dead, or if it was just a magic lizard. </p><p> </p><p>"Come on." Stephen had mumbled, holding it close to his face. "You're not dead." He said, poking it hesitantly at the top of it's head. It took a moment, but sure enough, it wasn't dead apparently, as some of it's color came back into its skin and it started moving. </p><p>At that point, Stephen squealed, and chucked the thing as far as he could. He never found the lizard after that, but there was plenty of instances after that only cemented the fact that Stephen could manipulate death with his hands. </p><p>It was small creatures, like bugs and flies, he had shown it to Hosuh when he fully got it down, and while Hosuh had thought it was gross, he was also amazed at it. Dan was the same, although knew better, and told Stephen to try and not mess with it too often. Then it grew to experimenting with dead rats, another stray lizard, unlucky birds, and on one fateful day, a small frail goat that belonged to Stephen's father. </p><p> </p><p>He was definitely found out after the goat. </p><p> </p><p>Which then led people being wary, and Stephen not really caring, because he didn't need their opinions on it, he just needed to be left to his own devices. He never killed anything to mess it with, that's just unnecessarily cruel, not to mention both Hosuh and Dan would be scolding him for that. He only ever experimented on things that already passed, that were just unlucky. Fate hadn't agreed with them, and so Stephen said "fuck fate" and gave them a few more years of life. He wasn't perfect at it. Sometimes the animals were still rotting a bit, were missing a limb, but when you're seventeen and all you know is supportive friends, your strange magic, and a village that refuses to look you in the eyes, it's good enough.</p><p>He was able to learn more on his own once they left, he knows that. </p><p>One thing he learnt was that bringing something back fully, all the way, takes time. Reworking destiny like that, and bringing something back from bad luck, so they may have more life, takes energy and want. </p><p>The only rules of necromancy Stephen knows are his own, and in order to bring something back, as if it was never harmed at all, you have to want it, and you have to give it your all. </p><p> </p><p>"Come on." Stephen dragged his hands through the grass, ripping up the green and dragging his fingers through the dirt, unknowingly writing down symbols that he made, symbols that hold plenty of power over the years. "Come on! You're not dead!" </p><p>Dan look disgustingly peaceful while asleep, not dead, <em>asleep</em>, because fuck fate, fuck destiny, fuck luck and everything that ever is. Stephen will tear apart their endings by the seams, and recreate them to his own desires, because his friends are <em>not</em> allowed to die, not without him.  </p><p>There's a faint purple glow to everything around him, and Stephen doesn't mind it, only puts a hand over Dan's chest, taking a deep breath in. </p><p>Dan matches the same breath a moment later, gasping as he opens his eyes in a panic. </p><p>"What-" Dan looks to Stephen with eyes of confusion, glancing down at the plants growing over his legs, at the unfamiliar scene around him. Stephen completely ignores him and moves on to Hosuh next, since he's the closest, and he grabs Hosuh by the arm, dragging him closer, hitting a hand against the healers heart. </p><p>"Shut up, shut up, Dan- Hosuh, wake the fuck up!" Stephen yells, even though Dan hasn't even said anything, and Dan slowly sits up, using his own clues and as he looks to Jay, and he sees the way the plants have grown over them all, the thought of how long they've laid here dawns in his head. </p><p>"Stephen." Dan starts, barely catching on. </p><p>"Shut up!" Stephen snaps, and his hands are shaking almost violently, his magic swirling around his fingertips as he tries to focus on Hosuh, he needs to bring that heartbeat back, he needs to bring it all back, and he will, if he can just fucking focus, and breath-</p><p>"Stephen-" </p><p>"I said, shut-"</p><p>"<em>STEPHEN</em>." Dan grabs him by the shoulders, yanking him forward, and Stephen drops Hosuh, letting the healer fall gently back onto the grass. Dan forces him to look right at him, and Stephen's magic still sits in the air, purple mist around them, and Dan pays it no mind. "Look at me. I need you to calm down."</p><p>"Dan, Hosuh- and Jay, they're both-" Stephen tries to explain, and his voice sounds like it's about to shatter, and he gets that, he's so angry and so scared at the same time, and he's not sure if he's about to scream or just go quiet. </p><p>"One minute." Dan says, and that's so not fair, it's not fair at all how he gets to sound so calming and sure. It's stupidly easy for Stephen to hold on to Dan and not let go, because Dan's just like that, he's just always there- "I'm here. Calm down." </p><p>"A second ago you weren't though." Stephen stammers out, laughing a little. He feels tears welling up in his eyes, and he's still shaking, even as Dan holds his hands in his, squeezing. </p><p>"I wasn't what?"</p><p>"Here." Stephen smiles, and then he's sobbing, tears streaming down his face as he leans down, Dan holding onto both his hands with a death grip. "You were dead, Hosuh and Jay are dead, I have to, you're not-"</p><p>Dan leans forward, resting his forehead against Stephen's, and it's too reassuring in the way that his skin is warm. It's such a telling that he's alive, and Stephen's so grateful for that, he's glad that he got Dan back first, because of all of them, Dan's the one who can control overwhelming emotions like this. </p><p>He glances up, and Stephen chokes back a sob as he sees Dan looking right back at him, a fire in his eyes. Dan looks overly calm, his posture looking confident and sure, and his eyes saying that he's ready to strike down an army with just his sword and shield. He lets go of one of Stephen's hands to wipe at Stephen's face, his expression still so carefully blank. </p><p>"Stephen." Dan says, Stephen sniffing. "I'm alright. You're alright. Now you're going to bring Jay and Hosuh back." </p><p>Stephen falters, processing. He knows he can, Stephen knows he will, and with Dan saying it like that, it's like the possibility of Stephen not being able to is something to laugh at. </p><p>"Okay?" Dan asks. </p><p>Stephen nods, Dan bringing his other hand up to drag his thumbs across Stephen's face. The small fire in Stephen's chest comes back, and it comes back with a passion, and Stephen nodding again. </p><p>"I got it." </p><p>"Of course you do." </p><p>Stephen sits up straight, and his magic starts up again, he takes a deep breath in. Dan watches quietly, and Stephen grabs Hosuh by the hand. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's a certain amount of spite, i think, one has to have in order to be a necromancer. </p><p>With that being said, really, the group has enough magic and power amongst themselves to take over plenty of the world. The only reason that hasn't been done? Dan.</p><p>I like to play into the idea of "Dan is a tired parent" but also with the underlying idea of him knowing exactly how to push them in the right direction. </p><p>Throwing aside the whole words words writing, haha new chapter go Brrr (also I'm working on the new RPG Chap get hyped for that)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I might have to add a positive spin on this of them waking up, skfhsjsis I cant stand angst</p><p>(Edit: oh yea, FUCK one shot angst, happy ending here we GO)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>